nordische_mythenwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
6. Aventüre
Zusammenfassung Trotzdem will Siegfried erst werben, wenn er auch Gunther zu einer Braut verholfen hat: Gunther hat sich Brünhild in den Kopf gesetzt, die Königin von Island, von der Siegfried abrät: Brünhild besitzt, so lange sie Jungfrau bleibt, übernatürliche, magische Kräfte und ist nicht bereit, sich einem Mann hinzugeben, der sie nicht in drei Kampfspielen besiegen kann: Steinwurf, Weitsprung und Speerwurf. Misslingt es ihm, ist sein Leben verwirkt. Gelänge es ihm, wäre sie bereit, seine Überlegenheit anzuerkennen und seine Frau zu werden. Gunther könnte das nie leisten. Siegfried ist sowohl ortskundig, denn er war schon an Brünhilds Hof und kennt sie persönlich, als auch kräftig genug, die Spiele zu bestehen, hat allerdings trotzdem nicht um sie geworben. Hagen rät, Siegfried möge Gunther zu ihr verhelfen. Siegfried verspricht es, wenn Gunther ihm dafür Kriemhild zur Frau gibt. Auf märchenhafte Weise segeln Gunther, Siegfried, Hagen und Dankwart nur zu viert in einem kleinen Schifflein nach Island. Dichtung Sechstes Abenteuer - Wie Gunther um Brunhild gen Isenland fuhr 331 Wieder neue Märe erhob sich über Rhein: Man sagte sich, da wäre manch schönes Mägdelein. Sich eins davon zu werben sann König Gunthers Muth. Das dauchte seine Recken und die Herren alle gut. 332 Es war eine Königin geseßen über Meer, Ihr zu vergleichen war keine andre mehr. Schön war sie aus der Maßen, gar groß war ihre Kraft; Sie schoß mit schnellen Degen um ihre Minne den Schaft. 333 Den Stein warf sie ferne, nach dem sie weithin sprang; Wer ihrer Minne gehrte, der muste sonder Wank Drei Spiel' ihr abgewinnen, der Frauen wohlgeboren; Gebrach es ihm an Einem, so war das Haupt ihm verloren. 334 Die Königstochter hatte das manchesmal gethan. Das erfuhr am Rheine ein Ritter wohlgethan. Der seine Sinne wandt auf das schöne Weib. Drum musten bald viel Degen verlieren Leben und Leib. 335 Als einst mit seinen Leuten saß der König hehr, Ward es von allen Seiten berathen hin und her, Welche ihr Herr sich sollte zum Gemahl erschaun, Die er zum Weibe wollte und dem Land geziemte zur Fraun. 336 Da sprach der Vogt vom Rheine: "Ich will an die See Hin zu Brunhilden, wie es mir ergeh. Um ihre Minne wag ich Leben und Leib, Die will ich verlieren, gewinn ich nicht sie zum Weib." 337 "Das möcht ich widerrathen," sprach Siegfried wider ihn: "So grimmiger Sitte pflegt die Königin, Um ihre Minne werben, das kommt hoch zu stehn: Drum mögt ihrs wohl entrathen, auf diese Reise zu gehn." 338 Da sprach der König Gunther: "Ein Weib ward noch nie So stark und kühn geboren, im Streit wollt ich sie Leichtlich überwinden allein mit meiner Hand." "Schweigt," sprach da Siegfried, "sie ist euch noch unbekannt. 339 "Und wären eurer viere, die könnten nicht gedeihn Vor ihrem grimmen Zorne: drum laßt den Willen sein, Das rath ich euch in Treuen: entgeht ihr gern dem Tod, So macht um ihre Minne euch nicht vergebliche Noth." 340 "Sei sie so stark sie wolle, die Reise muß ergehn Hin zu Brunhilden, mag mir was will geschehn. Ihrer hohen Schönheit willen gewagt muß es sein: Vielleicht daß Gott mir füget, daß sie uns folgt an den Rhein." 341 "So will ich euch rathen," begann da Hagen, "Bittet Siegfrieden, mit euch zu tragen Die Last dieser Sorge; das ist der beste Rath, Weil er von Brunhilden so gute Kunde doch hat." 342 Er sprach: "Viel edler Siegfried, willst du mir Helfer sein Zu werben um die Schöne? Thu nach der Bitte mein; Und gewinn ich mir zur Trauten das herrliche Weib, So verwag ich deinetwillen Ehre, Leben und Leib." 343 Zur Antwort gab ihm Siegfried, König Siegmunds Sohn: "Ich will es thun, versprichst du die Schwester mir zum Lohn, Kriemhild die schöne, eine Königin hehr: So begehr ich keines Dankes nach meinen Arbeiten mehr." 344 "Das gelob ich," sprach Gunther, "Siegfried, dir an die Hand. Und kommt die schöne Brunhild hieher in dieses Land, So will ich dir zum Weibe meine Schwester geben: So magst du mit der Schönen immer in Freuden leben." 345 Des schwuren sich Eide diese Recken hehr. Da schuf es ihnen beiden viel Müh und Beschwer, Eh sie die Wohlgethane brachten an den Rhein. Es musten die Kühnen darum in großen Sorgen sein. 346 Von wilden Gezwergen hab ich hören sagen, Daß sie in hohlen Bergen wohnen und Schirme tragen, Die heißen Tarnkappen, von wunderbarer Art; Wer sie am Leibe trage, der sei gar wohl darin bewahrt 347 Vor Schlägen und vor Stichen; ihn mög auch Niemand sehn, So lang er drin verweile; hören doch und spähn Mag er nach feinem Willen, daß Niemand ihn erschaut; Ihm wachsen auch die Kräfte, wie uns die Märe vertraut. 348 Die Tarnkappe führte Siegfried mit hindann, Die der kühne Degen mit Sorgen einst gewann Von einem Gezwerge mit Namen Alberich. Da schickten sich zur Reise Recken kühn und ritterlich. 349 Wenn der starke Siegfried die Tarnkappe trug, So gewann er drinnen der Kräfte genug, Zwölf Männer Stärke, so wird uns gesagt. Er erwarb mit großen Listen diese herrliche Magd. 350 Auch war so beschaffen die Nebelkappe gut, Ein Jeder mochte drinnen thun nach seinem Muth, Was er immer wollte, daß ihn doch Niemand sah. Damit gewann er Brunhild, durch die ihm bald viel Leid geschah. 351 "Nun sage mir, Siegfried, eh unsre Fahrt gescheh, Wie wir mit vollen Ehren kommen über See? Sollen wir Ritter führen in Brunhildens Land? Dreißigtausend Degen die werden eilends besandt." 352 "Wie viel wir Volkes führten," sprach Siegfried wider ihn, "So grimmiger Sitte pflegt die Königin, Das müste doch ersterben vor ihrem Uebermuth. Ich will euch beßer rathen, Degen ihr kühn und gut. 353 "In Reckenweise fahren laßt uns zu Thal den Rhein. Die will ich euch nennen, die das sollen sein: Zu uns zwein noch zweie und Niemand anders mehr, Daß wir die Frau erwerben, was auch geschehe nachher. 354 "Der Gesellen bin ich einer, du sollst der andre sein, Und Hagen sei der dritte: wir mögen wohl gedeihn; Der vierte das sei Dankwart, dieser kühne Mann. Es dürfen Andrer tausend zum Streite nimmer uns nahn." 355 "Die Märe wüst ich gerne," der König sprach da so, "Eh wir von hinnen führen, des wär ich herzlich froh, Was wir für Kleider sollten vor Brunhilden tragen, Die uns geziemen möchten: Siegfried, das sollst du mir sagen." 356 "Gewand das allerbeste, das man irgend fand, Trägt man zu allen Zeiten in Brunhildens Land: Drum laß uns reiche Kleider vor der Frauen tragen, Daß wirs nicht Schande haben, hört man künftig von uns sagen." 357 Da sprach der gute Degen: "So will ich selber gehn Zu meiner lieben Mutter, ob es nicht mag geschehn, Daß ihre schönen Mägde uns schaffen solch Gewand, Das wir mit Ehren tragen in der hehren Jungfrau Land." 358 Da Sprach von Tronje Hagen mit herrlichen Sitten: "Was wollt ihr eure Mutter um solche Dienste bitten? Laßt eure Schwester hören euern Sinn und Muth: Die ist so kunstreich, unsre Kleider werden gut." 359 Da entbot er seiner Schwester, er wünsche sie zu sehn Und auch der Degen Siegfried. Eh sie das ließ geschehn, Da hatte sich die Schöne geschmückt mit reichem Kleid. Daß die Herren kamen, schuf ihr wenig Herzeleid. 360 Da war auch ihr Gesinde geziert nach seinem Stand. Die Fürsten kamen beide; als sie das befand, Erhob sie sich vom Sitze: wie höfisch sie da gieng, Als sie den edeln Fremdling und ihren Bruder empfieng! 361 "Willkommen sei mein Bruder und der Geselle sein. Nun möcht ich gerne wissen," Sprach das Mägdelein, "Was euch Herrn geliebe, daß ihr zu Hofe kommt: Laßt mich doch hören, was euch edeln Recken frommt." 362 Da sprach König Gunther: "Frau, ich wills euch sagen. Wir müßen große Sorge bei hohem Muthe tragen: Wir wollen werben reiten fern in fremdes Land Und hätten zu der Reise gerne zierlich Gewand." 363 "Nun sitzt, lieber Bruder," sprach das Königskind, "Und laßt mich erst erfahren, Wer die Frauen sind, Die ihr begehrt zu minnen in fremder Könge Land." Die Auserwählten beide nahm das Mägdlein bei der Hand: 364 Hin gieng sie mit den Beiden, wo sie geseßen war Auf prächtgen Ruhebetten, das glaubt mir fürwahr, Mit eingewirkten Bildern, in Gold wohl erhaben. Sie mochten bei der Frauen gute Kurzweile haben. 365 Freundliche Blicke und gütliches Sehn, Des mochte von den Beiden da wohl viel geschehn. Er trug sie in dem Herzen, sie war ihm wie sein Leben. Er erwarb mit großem Dienste, daß sie ihm ward zu Weib gegeben. 366 Da sprach der edle König: "Viel liebe Schwester mein, Ohne deine Hülfe kann es nimmer sein. Wir wollen abenteuern in Brunhildens Land; Da müßen wir vor Frauen tragen herrlich Gewand." 367 Da sprach die Königstochter: "Viel lieber Bruder mein, Kann euch an meiner Hülfe dabei gelegen sein, So sollt ihr inne werden, ich bin dazu bereit; Versagte sie ein Andrer euch, das wäre Kriemhilden leid. 368 "Ihr sollt mich, edler Ritter, nicht in Sorgen bitten, Ihr sollt nur gebieten mit herrlichen Sitten: Was euch gefallen möge, dazu bin ich bereit Und thus mit gutem Willen," sprach die wonnigliche Maid. 369 "Wir wollen, liebe Schwester, tragen gut Gewand: Das soll bereiten helfen eure weiße Hand. Laßt eure Mägdlein sorgen, daß es uns herrlich steht, Da man uns diese Reise doch vergebens widerräth." 370 Da begann die Jungfrau: "Nun hört, was ich sage, Wir haben selber Seide: befehlt, daß man uns trage Gestein auf den Schilden, so schaffen wir das Kleid, Das ihr mit Ehren traget vor der herrlichen Maid." 371 "Wer sind die Gesellen," sprach die Königin, "Die mit euch gekleidet zu Hofe sollen ziehn?" "Das bin ich selbvierter; noch Zwei aus meinem Lehn, Dankwart und Hagen, sollen mit uns zu Hofe gehn. 372 "Nun merkt, liebe Schwester, wohl, was wir euch sagen: Sorgt, daß wir vier Gesellen zu vier Tagen tragen Je der Kleider dreierlei und also gut Gewand, Daß wir ohne Schande räumen Brunhildens Land." 373 Das gelobte sie den Recken; die Herren schieden hin. Da berief der Jungfraun Kriemhild die Königin Aus ihrer Kemenate dreißig Mägdelein, Die gar sinnreich mochten zu solcher Kunstübung sein. 374 In arabische Seide, so weiß als der Schnee, Und gute Zazamanker, so grün als der Klee, Legten sie Gesteine: das gab ein gut Gewand; Kriemhild die schöne schnitts mit eigener Hand. 375 Von seltner Fische Häuten Bezüge wohlgethan, Zu schauen fremd den Leuten, so viel man nur gewann, Bedeckten sie mit Seide: darein ward Gold getragen: Man mochte große Wunder von den lichten Kleidern sagen. 376 Aus dem Land Marocco und auch von Libya Der allerbesten Seide, die man jemals sah Königskinder tragen, der hatten sie genug. Wohl ließ sie Kriemhild schauen, wie sie Liebe für sie trug. 377 Da sie so theure Kleider begehrt zu ihrer Fahrt, Hermelinfelle wurden nicht gespart, Darauf von Kohlenschwärze mancher Flecken lag: Das trügen schnelle Helden noch gern bei einem Hofgelag. 378 Aus arabischem Golde glänzte mancher Stein; Der Frauen Unmuße war nicht zu klein. Sie schufen die Gewände in sieben Wochen Zeit; Da war auch ihr Gewaffen den guten Degen bereit. 379 Als sie gerüstet standen, sah man auf dem Rhein Fleißiglich gezimmert ein starkes Schiffelein, Das sie da tragen sollte hernieder an die See. Den edeln Jungfrauen war von Arbeiten weh. 380 Da sagte man den Recken, es sei für sie zur Hand, Das sie tragen sollten, das zierliche Gewand. Was sie erbeten hatten, das war nun geschehn; Da wollten sie nicht länger mehr am Rheine bestehn. 381 Zu den Heergesellen ein Bote ward gesandt, Ob sie schauen wollten ihr neues Gewand, Ob es den Helden wäre zu kurz oder lang. Es war von rechtem Maße; des sagten sie den Frauen Dank. 382 Vor wen sie immer kamen, die musten all gestehn, Sie hätten nie auf Erden schöner Gewand gesehn. Drum mochten sie es gerne da zu Hofe tragen; Von beßerm Ritterstaate wuste Niemand mehr zu sagen. 383 Den edeln Maiden wurde höchlich Dank gesagt. Da baten um Urlaub die Recken unverzagt; In ritterlichen Züchten thaten die Herren das. Da wurden lichte Augen getrübt von Weinen und naß. 384 Sie sprach: "Viel lieber Bruder, ihr bliebet beßer hier Und würbt andre Frauen: klüger schien' es mir, Wo ihr nicht wagen müstet Leben und Leib. Ihr fändet in der Nähe wohl ein so hochgeboren Weib." 385 Sie ahnten wohl im Herzen ihr künftig Ungemach. Sie musten alle weinen, was da auch Einer sprach. Das Gold vor ihren Brüsten ward von Thränen fahl; Die fielen ihnen dichte von den Augen zuthal. 386 Da sprach sie: "Herr Siegfried, laßt euch befohlen sein Auf Treu und auf Gnade den lieben Bruder mein, Daß ihn nichts gefährde in Brunhildens Land." Das versprach der Kühne Frau Kriemhilden in die Hand. 387 Da sprach der edle Degen: "So lang mein Leben währt, So bleibt von allen Sorgen, Herrin, unbeschwert; Ich bring ihn euch geborgen wieder an den Rhein. Das glaubt bei Leib und Leben." Da dankt' ihm schön das Mägdelein. 388 Die goldrothen Schilde trug man an den Strand Und schaffte zu dem Schiffe all ihr Rüstgewand; Ihre Rosse ließ man bringen: sie wollten nun hindann. Wie da von schönen Frauen so großes Weinen begann! 389 Da stellte sich ins Fenster manch minnigliches Kind. Das Schiff mit seinem Segel ergriff ein hoher Wind. Die stolzen Heergesellen saßen auf dem Rhein; Da sprach der König Gunther: "Wer soll nun Schiffmeister sein?" 390 "Das will ich," sprach Siegfried: "ich kann euch auf der Flut Wohl von hinnen führen, das wißt, Helden gut; Die rechten Wasserstraßen sind mir wohl bekannt." So schieden sie mit Freuden aus der Burgunden Land. 391 Eine Ruderstange Siegfried ergriff; Vom Gestade schob er kräftig das Schiff. Gunther der kühne ein Ruder selber nahm. Da huben sich vom Lande die schnellen Ritter lobesam. 392 Sie führten reichlich Speise, dazu guten Wein, Den besten, den sie finden mochten um den Rhein. Ihre Rosse standen still in guter Ruh; Das Schiff gieng so eben, kein Ungemach stieß ihnen zu. 393 Ihre starken Segelseile streckte die Luft mit Macht; Sie fuhren zwanzig Meilen, eh niedersank die Nacht, Mit günstigem Winde nieder nach der See; Ihr starkes Arbeiten that noch schönen Frauen weh. 394 An dem zwölften Morgen, wie wir hören sagen, Da hatten sie die Winde weit hinweggetragen Nach Isenstein der Veste in Brunhildens Land, Das ihrer Keinem außer Siegfried bekannt. 395 Als der König Gunther so viel der Burgen sah Und auch der weiten Marken, wie bald sprach er da: "Nun sagt mir, Freund Siegfried, ist euch das bekannt? Wem sind diese Burgen und wem das herrliche Land? 396 "Ich hab all mein Leben, das muß ich wohl gestehn, So wohlgebauter Burgen nie so viel gesehn Irgend in den Landen, als wir hier ersahn; Der sie erbauen konnte, war wohl ein mächtiger Mann." 397 Zur Antwort gab ihm Siegfried: "Das ist mir wohlbekannt; Brunhilden sind sie, die Burgen wie das Land Und Isenstein die Veste, glaubt mir fürwahr: Da mögt ihr heute schauen schöner Frauen große Schar. 398 "Ich will euch Helden rathen: seid all von einem Muth Und sprecht in gleichem Sinne, so dünkt es mich gut. Denn wenn wir heute vor Brunhilden gehn, So müßen wir in Sorgen vor der Königstochter stehn. 399 "Wenn wir die Minnigliche bei ihren Leuten sehn, Sollt ihr erlauchte Helden nur Einer Rede stehn: Gunther sei mein Lehnsherr und ich ihm unterthan; So wird ihm sein Verlangen nach seinem Wunsche gethan." 400 Sie waren all willfährig zu thun, wie er sie hieß: In seinem Uebermuthe es auch nicht Einer ließ. Sie sprachen, wie er wollte; wohl frommt' es ihnen da, Als der König Gunther die schöne Brunhild ersah. 401 "Wohl thu ichs nicht so gerne dir zu lieb allein, Als um deine Schwester, das schöne Mägdelein. Die ist mir wie die Seele und wie mein eigner Leib; Ich will es gern verdienen, daß sie werde mein Weib." Kategorie:Nibelungenlied